The invention relates to a water slide with a chute which opens into a discharge area and comprises an initial section and a discharge section opening into the discharge area.
Ever greater demands are being imposed on attractions at leisure facilities. For example, water chutes which are designed as black-hole slides, as wide chutes and as high-speed water chutes are provided in water parks or adventure parks. Furthermore, a water slide with a take-off ramp has already been developed and disclosed in DE 201 20 561 U1.
Furthermore, a water chute has been disclosed which has a very long and steep initial section which merges into a loop section, the starting point of the loop and the end of the loop being situated directly adjacent to each other and orienting the loop section vertically. Such a looping-the-loop chute has the disadvantage of the accelerations which occur being excessive and of the users suffering injuries in the region of the neck and spine and also briefly experiencing considerable disturbances of equilibrium after using the looping-the-loop chute. However, the configuration of a loop section to loop the loop without the abovementioned disadvantages could considerably increase the thrill.